foamipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Foamipedia Wiki:IRC
Foamipedia's IRC channel is the place to discuss various stuff related to Foamipedia and the universal creator himself, Foamy. There are some rules though... yes, we have those. Sorry to disappoint you. Rules #'Operators'. Foamipedia's administrators are also the channel operators. They are the ones who enforce the rules if needed. Don't ask them for ops or voice…''seriously. +V does not give you extra status. #'Keep it civil'. Don't attack other users in our IRC channel; our No Personal Attack policy applies here too. #'Don't be a Zuko.' Whenever someone turns your request down for whatever reason, '''drop the subject!' Acting like a whiny emo brat will get you banned for disruption faster than Ozai can burn your face off. #'No trolling, spamming and what not'. Trolls, spammers idiots and other dumbasses are advised to take their business to #wikia-avatar as soon as possible so we can laugh at you later when you're banned from there also. #'Politics and religion'. Feel free to discuss them; however, if any user asks you to drop the subject of politics and/or religion, please do so right away and continue the discussion in private. These topics may only be discussed with unanimous consent. #'Language'. In general, English is spoken in our IRC channel, keep other forms of communications like: L33t, TXT, Dutch and Binary within reason. #'Continuous disruption'. Continuous disruption of the IRC channel, its regulars and administrators will lead to blocks on the wiki. How to join To join, you can either go here or install a specialized chat program called an IRC client. These are available for a variety of platforms. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support—see below) *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support - see below) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching - see below) Linux *Gaim is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Category:Foamipedia